


Do You Ever Wonder?

by ReturnToZero



Series: Oumasai Week 2k18 [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, It's pretty fluffy, M/M, Oumasai Day 6, RIP me, Shenanigans, Takes place in a sort of salmon mode/prison mode, Talentswap, Time Shenanigans, a hint of jealousy from pretty much the main four, as usual, but still funny, fuck i can't spell, imma go to sleep, no actual killing game for main cast, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Monokuma lets the V3 cast take a peek into an alternate dimension.





	Do You Ever Wonder?

**Author's Note:**

> Oumasai Week Day 6 (Saturday June 23rd) - Alternate Universe / Talentswap 
> 
> I know I am late, I'm tired, let's do this.  
> (Also this is unedited so please forgive meeeeee.)

Today marks another strange day being trapped within the walls of this school.

 

Nothing has happened yet, aside from some measly introductions from robotic bears with mecha suits. They talk about how the only way out is to ‘graduate’-

 

But have yet to say what exactly they would have to do to graduate. Instead, they are told to be patient and simply wait for their cue.

 

It’s been a week since they all fell out of their lockers, but something is clearly amiss here. The kidnapped students only have the first floor to explore and the courtyard area, aside from their dorms. It’s boring, and they keep combing over the same place over and over, trying to find a way out before the bears come back. Thankfully their tension and nervousness from the initial days dissipates, but bigger questions follow-

 

_Who did this? Would they find a way out? Were they all going to be trapped here forever?_

 

Cliques formed about three days ago. Shuichi still has yet to find one that truly suits him, but Kaede is kind enough to check up on him and make sure he socializes instead of spending all day looking for clues. Kokichi is the enigma that he has been chasing all week, only because he seems like he’s got things to hide and that spells trouble for the rest of them.

 

Monokuma calls them for roll call in the foyer of the school and quickly announces something about a special treat and a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

  
  
“I mean, it’s not every day you get to jump timelines!”

  
  
Miu screams at the ridiculousness of time travel or even dimension hopping, but she is quickly silenced when Ouma kicks her in the shin. Still, it seems that their fates are sealed-

 

Monokuma screams back with just as much vigor. “I hate being called a liar so I’ll prove it to ya! Make sure to find your equal or else you’ll be stuck there forever!”

 

In a flash, the vortex consumes them. It’s nauseating, pulling them this way and that without any true rhyme or reason. It’s over as quickly as it happened-

 

Shuichi hits the floor with a grunt, nearly biting his tongue when his chin meets the floor. He groans in pain, slowly sitting up and rubbing his jaw. He didn’t even have a chance to react, hence the awful landing. Shuichi manages to gather himself and notices, they’re back in school again. Then again, Monokuma was probably just messing around. Maybe he wants them to think that they were in an unfamiliar place.

  
  
Shuichi rises to his feet and brushes the dirt off of his pants, glancing around the foyer of the school. It’s just as he remembers it, but this time he’s alone.  

 

 

 **_Find your equal_ ** **.**

 

He wonders what that even means. Would there be some sort of doppelganger? Or is he supposed to find someone like him? Shuichi continues to ponder on the cryptic advice, still unsure of what exactly they were sent to do.

  
  
He takes note of a strange device on his wrist as well, it looks like a watch but it doesn’t show anything so far. It’s bulky and dark, with the watch face being a rose gold shiny metal. Try as he might, he can’t get the damned thing off. Shuichi gives up after a few tries, and decides that he should try to find some familiar faces before he gets too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

  
  
The school layout is the exact same, to the point where he isn’t even sure if they got moved to some alternate dimension. Maybe this was all just a trick, another one of Monokuma’s strange schemes. He finally meets with Kokichi and they try to talk about their situation when their bracelets begin beeping, as if finally activating.

  
  
Shuichi and Kokichi share a tense look and Kokichi opens his mouth to say something when instead, someone else answers-

 

“I’ll be brief. You have bracelets on that force you to go to safe zones. They sometimes also link to one another, forcing you to travel areas together unless you have a death wish.” Comes a voice from down the hall, from the darkness and making Shuichi feel like his heart has dropped into his stomach.

  
  
Kokichi and Shuichi turn towards the stranger, unintentionally huddling closer and watching the darkness for someone to emerge.

 

The person who steps out into the light shares his face.

  
  
In fact, he looks like an exact duplicate, his face, his height, his hairstyle everything seems to be the same. The only things that differ seem to be his mannerisms and his talent, since he walks like a king and speaks with a commanding voice.

 

“And it looks like you two are indeed a pair.” His golden eyes narrow at the pair in something like superiority.

  
  
His clothes are perfectly white, and all the details on them are golden and shimmer in the light. The only thing that contrasts him is his dark black cape, pristine and perfect as it flutters behind him.

 

The stranger speaks up again, with a neutral expression that seems like stone. “Fear not. I am Seiichi Saihara, and as the Ultimate Leader it’s my duty to guide you both.”

 

Kokichi’s eyes have stars in them as he speaks up, “Wow, more like Ultimate Prince! Am I right Shumai?”

  
  
Shuichi doesn’t even bother giving an answer, mainly because of how pissed his twin looks from the statement.

  
  
“Oh please, just existing as royalty isn’t a talent.” Seiichi monotone and authoritative voice never waiver and honestly it makes Shuichi wonder if this guy is just serious all the time or if he’s just upset right now.

 

Kokichi gives his signature laugh, his finger already in front of his lips as he continues to tease his rival. “Just saying that you’ve got a pretty face, that’s all! It’s a compliment!”

  
  
Shuichi is sweating bullets, he wishes he could just eject himself from this conversation.

  
  
Kokichi scoffs, flipping his hair with a wide smile on his face. “We all know who this poser is trying to emulate anyways.”

 

Honestly, it looks like they are having a standoff and Shuichi hates that he’s just caught in the middle of it all. Miu and Kaito pass by and Kokichi tries to get them to agree with him but all they do is ignore him and scurry the other way. Kokichi yells at them and nearly throws a tantrum when Seiichi finally speaks up-

  
  
“Are you sure that I’m the copycat?” Shuichi’s doppelganger asks, this face still utterly serious. “Perhaps you’re the one who’s trying too hard. It’s clear to me that no one follows your lead, so how could you possibly be the Ultimate Supreme Leader?”

 

The detective can only watch as Kokichi suddenly stiffens, clearly, the words have hit their mark. Huh, funny- Kokichi got under people’s skin with his lies, did this guy get under people’s skin with blatant truths? Either way, Kokichi’s attitude changes from playful to furious.

  
  
“Ooooo, low blow right there! Well, it doesn’t matter. I found you so let’s go to Monokuma and send me back to where I need to be.” Kokichi says this all with a tight smile if looks could kill Kokichi would be burying the other male.

  
  
Kokichi turns, hands behind his head and ready to go. The other Leader has yet to move.

 

“No.” Seiichi cooly replies, frowning as he watches Kokichi like a hawk. “There must be something that proves you, otherwise you’re disgracing the title.”

  
  
Kokichi spins in a flurry and sticks his tongue out, letting his childishness get the best of him. “Bleeeeeeh! No way, you are no fun to play with! You’re probably too up your own ass to even play something fun like Cards Against Humanity.”

  
  
This doesn’t seem to phase the golden-eyed leader at all. He begins to walk, with nothing but confidence and grace, his dark and immaculate cape fluttering behind him. He honestly looks like a prince, just like Kokichi pointed out earlier. His eyes are fierce and piercing, and it makes Shuichi believe that there’s something else to this guy, _something sinister_.

  
  
“I have very little time for games, unfortunately. I do have to dominate this world afterall, it is my destiny to rise as the true ruler of the world.” There is not a hint of doubt or lie in this, and it honestly makes Shuichi a bit fearful.

  
  
Kokichi’s expression clearly shows his condescension, Shuichi almost wants to laugh. “Gross. First you copy my style and then you talk like you own the whole world? How more rude can you be?”

 

“Play chess with me.” Comes the harsh command, and so the pair end up setting up a board and playing five rounds.

 

_All five end in draws._

  
  
Kokichi takes this as an opportunity to brag, “There’s no way I’ll let you win against me. I’ve got you right where I want you.”

 

_Clearly, they are equals, unable to truly overcome one another._

 

Strangely, the Gonta and Angie from his universe cross them, and begin fawning over the Supreme Leader’s immaculate form-

 

“Atua has told me that you are truly a person of great importance!” Angie runs over and hugs him, bright and cheery, “It’s almost like meeting a Prince from another country!”

 

“Gonta is so jealous! You must help Gonta become true gentleman like yourself!” Gonta cuts in, his eyes glittering as he huddles around Seiichi.

 

Kokichi scowls for a moment before saying what he needs to motivate both of the intruders to leave, and they bid them both farewell in less than a minute.

 

“Bye dummies! Never come back!” Kokichi yells with an over exaggerated wave.

  
  
Yet those golden eyes stare at Kokichi with intrigue.

 

Seiichi finally regards him, with something blank and much like what Kokichi would use. “You know what motivates people.”

  
  
Kokichi tilts his head in faux confusion. “Huuuuh? What are you talking about, faker?”

  
  
The expression on the taller leader’s face morphs into interest. A smile spreads his lips, but it’s even more unnerving than his usual serious expression. “Maybe you aren’t so bad at being a leader.”

 

Kokichi finally accepts the comment, sitting up straight and crossing his legs, much like he usually does when he knows he’s won. Shuichi can tell he’s about to start gloating and rubbing his victory in the other’s face but he’s quickly shut down.

  
  
“How about we combine our talents.” Shuichi guesses that it's supposed to be a question, but somehow Seiichi presents it more like a command.

  
  
Kokichi’s face drops.

 

This goes completely unnoticed by the princely leader, who simply continues with wild bright eyes and a sinister smile. “Join me.”

 

Kokichi forces out a crazy laugh, holding his stomach like he’s heard a joke so funny that it makes his gut-wretch. “Ha! Yeah right! I won’t share the Ultimate Supreme Leader title with you. There can only be one Highlander!”

 

Shuichi sighs, of course this would happen. There was no way that they could work together, not when neither of them wanted to-

 

“Fine.” There’s no resistance, and Shuichi can tell that his counterpart is being truthful, “Keep the title. I can be the Ultimate Supreme Commander or whatever. You can motivate our members and I’ll use them the best way their abilities allow for.”

 

Kokichi’s face goes blank when his hand is suddenly held as the other leader gets on one knee. Seiichi pulls that dainty pale hand to his lips and leaves a gentle kiss on his ring finger with the bandaid. Something about the scene makes the detective feel like he’s intruding on something, but at the same time it leaves a bad feeling in his chest. He’s relieved when the kiss ends, but he’s still looking up at Kokichi with a strange expression.

 

“So, what do you think?”

 

Shuichi can literally see the cogs turning in Kokichi’s head. It’s hilarious in a sense, since he’s usually so quick to the draw, never phased by anything you can throw at him. If anything Kokichi was already prepared with a handful of responses, with just enough variance that he even had options to whatever kind of reaction he wanted to elicit.

 

“That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.” And suddenly that blank face dissipates into thin air. Shuichi hates this situation and hates the implications and direction it’s going in-

 

Kokichi brightens and shakes his head, “That’s gonna be a hard no from me! You totally are serious about that world domination thing, which I want no part of!”

 

Kokichi scrambles away from Seiichi, instead hugging him suddenly and almost knocking him over, “Besides, I don’t wanna overthrow any governments or hurt policemen and detectives, I value their service after all!”

 

Shuichi is utterly confused, Kokichi seemed like the type to always talk about the world being his and ruling it, but he never knew whether to believe him or not. And right now, he doesn’t sound like he’s lying, so maybe that other stuff was all lies too?

 

It’s hard to think with Kokichi hugging him so tightly, so he decides that he’ll ponder some more later.

  
  
Thankfully Seiichi doesn’t seem too upset, simply returning back to his monotone and serious expression, albeit not as sharp and intense as before.

  
  
“Very well. Just know if our paths ever cross again I will show no mercy.”

 

Shuichi feels his bracelet begin to buzz and he feels dread enter his heart. He realizes that Kokichi bracelet is going off, and they both gleam with the same rose-gold plate, with small red lights lighting up from small holes in the metal. Seiichi takes control of the situation once more, and the detective recalls what he said before about safe zones-

 

So they begin to walk and Shuichi decides to interact with his evil twin, “So, how do we know we’ve reached a safe zone?”

  
  
Just as soon as he asks, the bracelets light up green and stop vibrating. Seiichi points, “That’s how. They’ll go red again if you enter a danger zone. If you keep your bracelets in the red zone for more than ten minutes then it’ll detonate and you’ll die.”

 

Shuichi swallows hard at that and he sees Ouma pale at the news. Still though, he thinks he’s figured out how to get them home-

 

“Monokuma said we had to find our equals. I think he means that we have to meet the person who shares our Ultimate Talent.”

  
  
Seiichi smiles that creepy smile at him once more, “Well I’m at least glad the person who shares my face isn’t a complete imbecile. So, what’s your talent?”

  
  
“I’m the Ultimate Detective, so if you could help me find the detective from your world-”

 

“Ah, you need to find Kichirou then. I might have an idea where he is, he should still be there since they removed our bracelets so he won’t worry about moving around.”

 

Shuichi and Kokichi share confused glances, but follow as far as they can anyways. They are able to get to the courtyard when their bracelets begin to go off. Seiichi shoos them back towards the safe zone.

  
  
“I’ll bring him to you, so just wait here for me.”

  
  
The pair can only watch as Seiichi goes into the garden. Thankfully it is unobstructed, but they don’t see anyone there from above the bushes. Unless the detective was Hoshi’s counterpart, they should be able to at least catch some sort of sign. Seiichi weaves through the labyrinth of roses, as elegant as ever and Kokichi mutters about how he looks like a prissy bishounen before they finally see him stop.

  
  
He ducks down under the bushes and when he stands again, he has someone in his arms.

  
  
Seiichi easily finds his way out of the garden and Shuichi can barely believe his eyes.

  
  
The Ultimate Detective is Kokichi’s doppelganger. He looks like one of those detectives from the movies, with a grey trench coat and a white shirt, the only thing peeking out is a checkered tie. He also has a deerstalker hat that matches, but he isn’t wearing it in his unconscious state. He has black slacks and the exact same shoes Shuichi has, and he finds himself finding the other detective to look absolutely precious.

  
  
Shuichi hopes that his personality is better than Kokichi’s.

 

Seiichi finally returns, finding somewhere for them to sit and gently inserting his unconscious classmate into the chair.

 

“This is Kichirou Ouma, the Ultimate Detective. Don’t worry about him, he has narcolepsy so sometimes he falls asleep randomly.”

 

Kokichi stays standing, pouting and glaring at the newest member of their group. “Fine, we get it! So why don’t we just go to Monokuma and get him to send us back home already!”

  
  
Seiichi immediately speaks up, with his voice lowered but harsher than either of them have heard. “That’s not possible. We were told to make challenges for you, or else we would lose our lives. So we are going to sit here and wait until Chiro wakes up and gives the detective his challenge.”

 

Kokichi shuts his mouth, still seething but ends up sitting down. “Sounds like you’re in love with the guy or something.”

  
  
“I am.” Comes the cool reply from Seiichi.

  
  
Shuichi and Kokichi immediately blanche, this guy really had no shame, did he? Kokichi tries to laugh it off but only finds himself sweating at the reply. Still, Shuichi was glad that Seiichi and Kichirou had a good relationship?

  
  
Suddenly Kichirou stirs from his sleep and Seiichi leans forward to take up his field of vision. The petite detective rubs his eyes, sleepily blinking as he starts to sit up. The tall Supreme Leader easily catches the hat that falls off his lap and places it gently back onto his head.

  
  
“Morning, sleepyhead.” Seiichi teases, but it comes out odd since he can’t seem to truly drop that serious face of his.

  
  
Kichirou speaks, his voice cuter than Ouma’s as he finally looks at the other teen. “Hey, did you find any-”

  
  
With a flourish Seiichi moves, moving his arms so he presents Ouma to him like he’s someone special. “I cloned you in your sleep.”

  
  
Kokichi’s eyes glitter at the lie and he jumps on it, “Ah, so you are my original!”

 

Shuichi can already tell what’s about to happen.

 

“I have to kill you now since there is only room enough in this world for one of us.”Kokichi nearly topples over the table, making his worst nightmare face that even makes Shuichi want to cry. His eyes look like blackened voids, and he isn’t sure how that’s even physically possible.

  
  
Kichirou screams and falls out of his chair, pathetically crawling away as Kokichi continues to terrorize him.

  
  
Finally Seiichi bursts out laughing, and it’s a genuine one. His face softens as he offers a hand to his friend. Kichirou lashes are shiny with unshed tears but he recovers well enough.

  
“That was so mean Sei! Mean mean mean!” the little detective pouts and Shuichi feels his heart melting.

  
  
Seiichi continues to muffle his laughter, and simply pats his head. “Sorry. I just had to though. How about I get you some Boba from the Monomachine later?”

 

“I guess I could forgive you then, only if you make it a lifetime supply.”

 

  
“Huh?!”

  
  
Kichirou simply laughs behind a hand, much happier now that he seems to have secured infinite boba. Shuichi can’t help but smile, he really was cute.

  
  
Kokichi lets up, and huffs, “Hurry up and give Shumai his puzzle so I don’t have to see your ugly mug.”

  
  
It was weird, ever since they found Kichirou the tiny leader wanted to leave. Shuichi sighs and simply pats him on the head too, wondering if he’ll get his hand chewed off.

  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.” He promises and it seems to shut Kokichi up for a bit.

  
  
And in a flash Kichirou is by his side with a big smile on his face, “Ah, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Kichirou Ouma, the Ultimate Detective.”

  
  
He poses, taking the brim of his hat in one hand and extending the other.

  
  
Shuichi easily takes his hand, and he can’t help but smile back. “I’m Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective as well.”

  
  
With introductions aside, they move onto Kichirou’s challenge-

 

“I just have a detective’s riddle for you, since I didn’t have a lot of time to prepare.”

  
  
He explains quickly, clearing his throat so he can give the riddle. “Conan Arthur’s body was found on the ground near a seven story building. Until the police arrived only one thing that was clear, that the man fell out through a window and died. When the detective arrived, he went into the building to the flat on the first floor.”

 

Shuichi is hanging on every word, watching the boy give the riddle with everything he has. Shuichi can’t help but want to know more. The riddle should be simple enough, all he has to do is keep all the details in mind as he looks for the truth.

 

“First, he entered the apartment on the first floor that faced where the body was found. He opened the window and flipped a coin, which fell to the floor. After doing so, he left the coin and went to the apartment on the second floor. In there, he followed the exact same procedure that he did on the first floor. He then continued to do the same thing on the rest of the floors. After visiting each apartment, he returned to the ground floor and announced that the man had been murdered.”

 

Everyone stays quiet, clearly the cogs in their minds turning to try and find the answer to this riddle.

  
  
“So, Shumai, How did the detective know this?” Kichirou sends him another sweet smile, his eyes narrowing as they both seem to know the truth already. Kokichi is seething in the background, but silently suffers.

  
Shuichi blushes at the nickname but takes a breath before speaking. “Well, he had to open all the windows on each floor, right?”

  
  
“Mmmhm.” Kichirou simply stares at him, and it’s starting to make him unnerved, since it’s clear that he’s sizing him up.

  
  
“Well, that would be weird, right? If Conan Arthur had killed himself, the window from where he died would have been left open.”

  
  
Shuichi can see Kichirou’s eyes glimmer with something like admiration, but the other simply stays quiet. He wants him to explain it all, so he does-

  
  
“So he had to have been killed. He was pushed out the window and then the murderer closed the window in hopes to cover their tracks.”

 

Kichirou suddenly looks mad, and even goes as far as to push him, “Meanie! You solved that way too quick!”

  
  
Tears begin to gather in his eyes and Shuichi can already tell they’re crocodile tears. He almost wants to laugh, maybe this guy and Kokichi had more in common than he thought.  
  
“Well, I am a detective so I should be able to solve stuff like this.”

 

“How many cases have you solved?”

  
  
“Only one.” Shuichi feels himself crumpling, “It was just me being lucky I guess-”

  
  
“Don’t say that.” Kichirou grips his arm to the point where it makes him yelp, and he sees a sharp expression from the cute detective. It makes him shudder, but he’s helpless.

  
  
“Don’t you dare say that, not when I’m supposed to be at your level.”

 

Shuichi realizes his mistake and opens his mouth to apologize, but is cut off before he can say anything more.

 

“Clearly you have some skills that you can use. Experience will come with time, so all you have to do is make sure you keep using those skills so you can be ready for when a real tough mystery finally reveals itself.” Kichirou finally loosens his grip, staring up at Shuichi with a determination he can’t help but admire.

  
  
“I’m gonna figure out the mystery of this school and this weird game, so you better do it too on your end.”

 

Shuichi can’t help but feel like there would be more to come, and it would only be a matter of time before he would be tested.  
  
“Yeah, I will.” He promises.

  
  
They share a look and the Kichirou’s bubbly attitude comes back full force-

 

“I found some more riddle books in the library so we should go check them out, Shuu-chan!”

  
  
Kokichi finally pipes up, scowling, “Don’t call him Shuu-chan, you barely met him! Besides, your dumb riddles are too easy for Shumai!”

 

They start bickering over who gets to hang out with Detective Shuichi and it becomes clear that he has a long day ahead of him. Seiichi sends him a look that can almost be described as pouting.

  
  
“I wish I was popular like you.” His face gets more and more antagonistic and Shuichi quickly brings them all together-

 

He feels a bead of sweat run down his face and drop off onto his shirt. “How about we do something we can all participate in, ok?”

 

They spend about four hours chatting and bickering and seeing the similarities and differences between their universes. Monokuma finally calls for roll call once everyone has finished their challenges. Everyone gathers for one last goodbye before the vortex swallows them whole, and separating them from their strange alternate selves.

 

Kokichi and Shuichi end up lingering after everyone seems to head off to their rooms.

  
  
Kokichi seems bothered by something, and it’s strange that he’s able to pick up on it for once.

  
  
“Hey, Kokichi? Is everything ok?” he asks tentatively, very confused and curious as to what could have caused this change.

  
  
Kokichi squirms a bit, it’s taken him a week to get Kokichi to warm up to him, so to see him so worried makes Shuichi fret in turn. “Do...Do you think Kichirou is nicer than me?”

  
  
Shuichi blinks.

  
  
“Yeah.”

  
  
Kokichi’s face instantly blooms with a blush, his voice jumping up to a yell, “Hey! What the fuck Shu-”

  
  
Shuichi covers his mouth with his hand. “ Let me finish.”

  
  
He pulls his hand away before Kokichi can lick it, his mind able to put the pieces together when he thinks about the last couple of hours, “Yes, Kichirou is nicer than you, but that doesn’t mean I like him more than I like you.”

  
  
“I mean, did you like Seiichi more than me?”

  
  
“He is more confident than you are, which is pretty hot I have to admit.”

  
  
Shuichi ignores that statement and runs through his logic, “Yeah, but you said no to his proposal. And you even hugged me after. I know you lie a lot but lately, you’ve been letting me in more, which I appreciate.”

 

Kokichi stares at him with that blank face again, like he did with Seiichi.

 

“Besides, I’m a detective. I have to keep using my skills to make sure I don’t get rusty, and your lies are perfect for that.”

 

Kokichi lights up suddenly, laughing like he’s king of the world, “Wow, you really think I like you more than I like Seiichi? Talk about narcissistic! And I just love rubbing it in your face when you’re wrong, so don’t get the wrong idea!”

 

Shuichi simply smiles, “Okay, I’ll try not to.”

  
  
He waves as he watches Kokichi run off, just barely catching a hint of blush on his cheeks as he turns in for the night.

  
  
“You certainly are interesting Kokichi.” _And maybe cuter than I gave you credit for_. He keeps that last bit to himself and heads off to his own room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments really mean the world to me, so please leave some if you enjoyed this!
> 
> Also I am a loser and made fanart for my own fic, so feel free to check it out [here](http://letmeshipinpeace.tumblr.com/post/176160833021/ok-so-this-pic-definitely-needs-some-context-so)!


End file.
